


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Popstar, Baby Boy Park Chanyeol, Cat Hybrid Chanyeol, Cat Hybrid Sehun, Celebrity Crush, Chanyeol and Sehun are Half-brothers, Famous Yixing, Fan Park Chanyeol, Fan/Idol, Fanboy Chanyeol, Hybrid Oh Sehun, Hybrid Park Chanyeol, Hybrid Predjuce, M/M, Park Chanyeol-centric, Singer Yixing, Strangers to Lovers, Work In Progress, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay-centric, college student chanyeol, fan x idol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Kudos: 4





	Untitled

**2:57 PM**

"Did you the hear the new song that came out Chanyeol-hyung?"

Chanyeol looked up in surprise and pulled his beanie down over his face the best he could."What song?"He asked,genuinely not knowing what Sehun was talking about.

Chanyeol heard the younger boy scoff in response."So you're telling me that you,a person that listens to Lay's music almost all the time,haven't heard his new song?"


End file.
